2016
Events February *Rocken Role allows the company to produce the video for "Baby Song", and its video is uploaded to YouTube, and receives 7,569 views in the first month alone. March *11 March: The video goes viral, acquiring millions of views on YouTube in a matter of days, becoming the most-talked-about topic on Facebook, and garnering mostly negative feedback. *14 March: The single is released, with first-week sales estimated to be around 60,000. *22 March: Role appears on the Disney Channel, during which he performs the song and discusses the incredible popularity it got. *The song peaks on the Billboard Hot 100. *In response to the YouTube video of “Baby Song”, Role begins to receive email death threats, which are investigated by the police led by Sheriff Bladepoint basing in New York City. July * On “Top 100 Liked Videos,” it peaks at number two, behind only "Gangnam Style." August *5 August: During the concert at the Nokia Theatre L.A. Live, Rocken Role joins Jenna Rose onstage and they perform Baby Song as a duet. *13 August: Rocken Role makes his national television debut by performing a mash-up of Baby Song along with his second single, "Mayo", during America's Got Talent's result night for the YouTube Special round. Unknown month *When Mr. Stupid NoHead travels to Yellowstone, he rounds up many wolves there in a step to compensate for the NoHead Cataclysm. Returned to base via several cruisers, one of which NoHead himself pilots, they are stored in an underground chamber in his emergency base. *The NoHead Sevlows are fed two police victims. *In the United Kingdom, "Baby Song" debuts at number 41 on the UK Singles Chart. Births *7 OctoberThe issue of ABC Australia in which the article about Raeanne and Titanium Girl's birth is featured appears in the scene from dated "1 May 2017". Titanium Girl cited that the publication of the article was prolonged "for exactly nine weeks and four days". Nine weeks and four days is sixty seven days, and sixty seven days before 1 May is 24 February. The body of the article says that "Indeed, it would be nearly twenty weeks before a fully recovered mother and I could bring our girls home for the first time." Twenty weeks is one hundred forty days, and one hundred forty days before 24 February is 7 October.: Titanium Girl and Raeanne Hawkins are born simultaneously to Miley and Joshua Hawkins. Behind the scenes *7 March: It is announced a batch of new characters has been created for . Thomas had also creatively given input on each character and creature.An Insider's Account of D.Isaac Thomas's Before The SMSB *30 June: The first part of the ''Before The SMSB'' series is released worldwide. *2 December: D. Isaac Thomas announces that there will actually be five books in the Before The SMSB series. Melissa Vaine also states that the second book will be very different from the first book. *17 December: The release date for is confirmed followed by the fifth and final book in December of 2018.Collider Notes and references Category:Years of the Post-Imperial period